Only You
by Maddieiddam
Summary: Short one-shot in pairing with my rockstar!dean verse, though it's not entirely necessary to have read those stories to read this one. They've been together for a little over a year now, and it's the first time Castiel says I love you.


**Wrote this real quick like**

* * *

"I just don't understand why you want me to come with."

"Because I love you, and I don't want to be away from you for two weeks, especially when I'm gonna be away from you for nearly two months in a month..."

Castiel sucked his lower lip between his teeth. One of his arms was wrapped behind Dean's shoulder as he sat on his lap, the fingers of that hand playing with the ends of Dean's hair, the other arm folded across his lap. Dean had one of his arms wrapped around Castiel's back, the other resting over his knee, squeezing it from time to time.

"I just don't know. I mean, we'd get back the day before I start my new job, and that's…" Castiel shook his head, though continued to play with the ends of Dean's hair, letting the silky strands slip through his fingers.

"But it'd be fun."

Castiel moved his hand from his lap to cover Dean's, which was covering his knee. "I just don't know, Dean…"

"Please, baby." Castiel didn't say anything, so Dean leaned in, kissing his jaw. "Please." A little bit higher up on his jaw. "Please." Even more up his jaw. "Please." He continued up his jaw, then up toward his lips. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

Castiel was biting back a grin, the far corners of his lips curled up slightly. "Please," Dean muttered one last time, leaning in completely to kiss his lips. Castiel kissed back, bringing his hand up from Dean's, pressing the tips of his fingers to his cheek, keeping his face turned toward his.

He broke the kiss with a small smile. "That was very persuasive. You sure do have a way with words."

"So you'll come to Paris with me?"

"Did I even really have a choice?"

Dean's grin widened, and he kissed Castiel again as the other's fingers fell from his cheek.

They left two days later, arriving in Paris around 10p.m. When they got to the hotel, Dean had Castiel pinned back against the wall within minutes, though he wasn't kissing him, just nuzzling his nose around and against his ear.

Castiel was scrunching his nose, trying get Dean to stop, but he wouldn't. "Dean! Your nose is cold!"

"I know, baby."

"Then stop!"

"No."

Castiel groaned and Dean grinned, brushing his nose up in to Castiel's hair, inhaling as he pressed a kiss wherever his lips fell. "Thank you for coming with me, baby."

Castiel slipped his arms around Dean. "I don't think I could have said no. I'd miss you too much."

Dean laughed quietly, pulling his nose away from Castiel's hair, looking at him. "We're in deep, aren't we?"

"And we're just falling deeper."

Dean began to back away from the wall, pulling Castiel with him. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend," he said, beginning to unbutton his pants once they were in the bedroom. He let them fall down, kicking off his shoes before undoing the button on Castiel's pants in return. He kissed him again, slipping his hands between his jeans and his boxers, squeezing his ass. "I mean, you're so perfect. You're so hot, and sexy, and so, so smart, and fuck. I love you."

Castiel smiled, cupping Dean's face. "Strip me, and I'll give you even _more_ reason to love me."

Dean didn't argue with that.

When they woke up the next morning, Dean insisted Castiel stay in bed and rest, kissing him hard before leaving to an interview for his pre-tour set up. Castiel begged him not to leave, trying to get him back in to bed, but eventually let him go on the premise that they'd meet up later in the day.

Castiel fell back asleep after Dean left, waking a few hours later and dressing himself before leaving the hotel room, walking to meet Dean where his interview was taking place.

Dean was nearly finished when Castiel showed up, saying goodbye to the interviewer and the camera before walking over to meet him. "Hey baby," he greeted, taking Castiel's hand.

"Hey Dean."

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing Castiel's temple a few times, grinning.

"You're in a very loving mood recently," he pointed out, squeezing Dean's hand, walking out of the building they'd been in.

"We're in the city of love! It just does things to me! It makes me want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and be just ridiculously sweet around you."

"That's sweet."

"Mmm," Dean hummed, stepping closer to Castiel, turning his head to kiss his temple. "I think you're sweet."

"Just don't start calling me honey suckle."

Dean grinned. "What if I did? I mean, that's a really good one." Castiel affixed him with his best glare, and Dean held up his hands. "Woah, okay. Your glare is _very_ persuasive."

"I'd hope."

Dean stopped walking, waiting until Castiel turned to him to lean in and kiss him, free hand coming up to cup his face. He pulled away with a smile, eyes roaming over Castiel's relaxed face, his eyes still closed, his eye lashes brushing his cheek. "You're gorgeous, baby."

"Thank you, Dean." He opened his eyes, smiling at Dean, leaning in to kiss his cheek before turning to continue walking through the city. "You're not too bad yourself."

"You're better than me."

"Says you."

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, walking through the city, passed stands and stands of foods and fruits and random trinkets and jewelry. "I love you." Castiel just smiled, shaking his head lightly, but that wasn't good enough for Dean, who decided to go full out, dropping Castiel's hand to step slightly behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist, his free hand crossing across his body to grab Castiel's hand, holding him close. "When the moon hits you eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amore."

Castiel looked over his shoulder at him. "Dean, what are yo-"

"-When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore," he sang to him, rocking their bodies lightly as they continued to walk."

"Are you trying to embar-"

"Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling, and you'll sing vita bella."

Castiel's skin was burning red, and he was trying to pull away from Dean, but the other wouldn't allow it, continuing to sing to him.

"When the stars make you drool, just like a pasta fazool, that's amore. When you dance down the street, with a cloud at your feet, you're in love."

"Dean, babe, I get it. I lo-" Castiel cut himself off quickly, biting his lip. Dean paused, missing just a beat in his step, though he continued walking, not bugging Castiel about it.

"You called me babe," he said hugging Castiel tight from behind before stepping back to his side, grabbing his hand once again.

"Maybe I should do that more often."

"I like how rare it is," Dean responded, the both of them returning to their relaxed state before the whole ordeal, walking along the streets, quickly loosing themselves in their surroundings

Castiel was so enamored with everything passing by him, he didn't even notice Dean's hand falling from his, or his body moving away until the other returned, holding a bouquet of flowers out in front of him, nearly smacking in to it.

He stopped and backed up, looking over to Dean, who was grinning brightly, then back to the bouquet. "For me?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Why?"

Dean grinned and dropped to one knee, holding the bouquet out to Castiel. "Because you deserve it, baby! You're my perfect prince, and I'm here to sweep you off your feet."

Castiel brought his hands up, dropping his face down in to them, trying to hide a grin. "Deaannn."

Dean pushed himself back up to his feet, going up to the nearest lamp post, grabbing the bar and swinging around it. "I'm here to embarrass you really bad, and make your beautiful smile come out!"

He moved back to Castiel, who had his hand now on his forehead, watching Dean, cheeks burning red as he bit back a grin. "Dea-"

"I'll sing you songs and shout through the streets just how much I love you-" he held out the flowers to Castiel, who finally took them. "-and how much you deserve these flowers."

Castiel laughed, turning to continue walking, burying his nose in the sweet smelling flowers. "My god," he chuckled, smelling the flowers again. "I love you."

"What?"

Castiel froze, not speaking for a moment as Dean caught up to him. "Did I jus-"

"-Not if you didn't want to. I'll pretend I didn't hear it."

"No, no." Castiel turned to Dean, stepping close, putting his hands on his shoulders. Dean's hand immediately found Castiel's hips, resting on them lightly. "No, don't do that. I just didn- I… It's true. I just wanted to say it in a more… meaningful place."

Dean stepped closer to Castiel. "There couldn't have been a better time."

Castiel smiled, leaning in to kiss Dean. "I love you, Dean."

It felt as though Dean's heart was swelling to the point of exploding out of his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from tugging Castiel's body to press solidly against his own, kissing him as deeply as he could.

Castiel whimpered and whined, pushing himself farther in to Dean. He was breathless when he pulled away, lips a deep red. "Hotel room. Please?"

"Don't you want to stay out, and enjoy the city and its landscape?"

"I'd like to enjoy you and your landscape."

Dean grinned. "I love you, baby. I'll show you _just_ how much tonight."

"I love you, too, Dean." Castiel dropped the hotel, not bothering to argue with Dean about going back when he was looking at him with the softest and most loving look he'd ever received. He blinked a few times. "What's that look about?"

Dean's smile widened. "I was just thinking back to when you were terrified and oh-so-sure about the fact that you weren't capable of loving. Look at where you are now, baby. Look at where _we _are."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, baby. So, so much."

They shared another kiss. When they broke apart, Castiel finally dropped his arms from around Dean's neck, brining the flowers to his nose once again to smell them. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby." He slipped his arm around Castiel's waist as they turned to continue walking around. "You deserve the best."

"I'd be happy with just you."

"Only me?"

"Only you."

* * *

**WOAH almost done with this verse. I think there'll be one more one-shot, and then it'll bE DONE**

**YAY!**

**Follow me, or this collection (on ao3(can you follow collections?)) to keep updated on it or whatever**

**:)**


End file.
